


This is what you came for

by andallwaswell_ish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andallwaswell_ish/pseuds/andallwaswell_ish
Summary: Luna visits one of Ginnys Quidditch games





	

Lightning strikes every time she moves  
And everybody’s watching her  
But she’s looking at you.  
This is what you came for.

Thunder roars every time she casts  
And everybody’s loving her  
But she’s smiling at you.  
This is what you came for.

Worlds explode every time she wins  
And everybody’s claiming her  
But she’s just kissing you.  
This is what you came for.

Silence falls every time she’s alone  
And nobody’s seeing her  
But she’s just telling you.  
This is why you’ll always stay.


End file.
